


chance moments.

by hanorganaas



Series: legendary heroine side stories [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Han is a playful tease, Hoth, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, and Leia loves it, the legendary heroine verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 15:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: Han decides to have fun with Leia in a Secluded Hallway.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got prompted Fingerfucking on Tumblr and this dirty fic ensued.

Han catches her the moment Leia slipped into one of the private passageways of the Hoth base. She doesn’t even have time to process it as he wraps his strong arms around her waist and gently presses her back against him.

“His highness, let you off for the day?” Han asks, his lips moving in a line down her neck.

“Yes,” Leia rasps. It isn’t the first time, Han ambushed her with such intense pleasure. He is a daredevil and playful, and she enjoys it. But she knows, despite the fact this passage is rarely inhabited she feels a bit safe doing whatever her husband has planned for her in the comfort of the Falcon. “Han..I don’t think..”

Han cuts her off when one of his large hands squeezes her breasts. Leia arches against him, a low hum leaving her throat as lips curl into a smile.

“Live a little darling,” He says. His free hand slips down her belly before slipping under the waistline of her pants. Her eyes flutter close, her core clenching in anticipation. “You have the force you can stop me if you sense someone coming.”

Leia lets out a shaky laugh arching up against him as a way to tease him back. She can already feel by the firm bump against her backside, Han is enjoying this…..immensely.

“I dont think the force is going to help us if you are fucking me into Oblivion,” Leia teases.

“Oh I am not going to fuck you,” Han purrs as he bestows a line of kisses up her chin and behind her ear. His warm fingers slip underneath her panties, tangling in the hairs of the apex of her thighs. “At least not in the way you think.”

Leia smiles wickedly. She knows what Han is going to do and she is not going to complain about it, not for a second. In fact she feels herself pushing against him almost encouraging him. As Han kisses the shell of her ear, Leia feels his fingers slip beneath her folds.

“Didn’t take you for the horny type,” Han rumbled lowly, his fingers are ghosting over her bud causing Leia to whimper. “Look how wet you are.”

“Well I know how good those hands of yours are,” Leia breaths. He’s barely putting any pressure. His fingers are moving lightly as snow falling to the ground. He’s warming her up, but she wants more.

“That good huh?” Han responds. “Well then, I guess I should do this more often. Mind if I take this a bit further?” 

Leia shakes her head. Everything he has tried on her she had always enjoyed. This would be no different. Suddenly while his thumb slowly massages her bud in a circular motion, a few of his fingers slip inside her. Her eyes open abruptly. She is far from a virgin at this point. Leia has made love to Han so many times since they consummated their marriage to the point where she memorized what he felt like. But this, this is different.

The sensation that Han is inside her, is still there. She feels full, whole, attached, almost as if he was now a part of her body. But the movement is different. His fingers explore different angles, he would not be able to reach. The move around, sometimes slipping up and down at different speeds and different pressures.

It’s almost as if Han has more control over Leia and how her body reacts than when he does when he is actually fucking her. She likes it, almost a little too much. Enough she keens as tears of pleasure fall down her eyes.

“Shhh,” Han coos as he gently places his hand over her mouth, “I know I am good but not so loud. You don’t want anyone seeing the hero who blew up the Death Star a horney mess now would ya?”

Leia smiles as her lips press against the skin of his palm. Devious, playful bastard. She loves how the way he treats her is equivalent to the way Han loves and worships her.

_Says the man who yelled loud enough I had to gag him._ Leia communicates to him. She gets rewarded by Han placing more pressure on her bud. Thank the force he has her mouth covered. The whole base would have heard her screams of pleasure.

“And you can gag me anytime you like as long as it makes you happy,” Han whispers against her neck. She is at her peak now. Between the way his thumb massasges her bud and his fingers move in and out as if he is fucking her she is at her peak. She pushes up against backside as a silent way to tell her to go harder and faster. He obeys, pressing as hard as he could and fucking her with his fingers. “Come for me, show me how much you enjoy this.”

It doesn’t take long for Leia to come. Her body stills as her juices spill all over his hands and fingers. Han’s hand leaves her mouth and he replaces it with his lips, stifling any last screams of pleasure from her throat. One last scream and she slacks against his firm presence, looking up at him with a smile.

With a devious smile Han removes his hand from her core. An bemused smirk forms on Leia’s lips knowing that his skin was covered with her juices. She wonders what he is going to do? Rub it off on his pants and show the world he is hers? Wipe it on a wall to mark this spot? Nope, Han only hums as he brings his hand to his mouth and licks off the juices as if he is sucking off the remnants of a delicious meal.

“Tastes amazing,” Han mutters.

“You dirty man,” Leia teases, “I am going to have to shower off now.”

“Are you sure it’s not from drenching your panties from how amazing I am?” Her husband fires back. “If you do want a bath I had that tub I built for you in the ‘fresher…want to christen it?”

“I like the sound of that, maybe I’ll make you scream next.”

Han laughs as he effortlessly scooped her in his arms. Good thing, she is so weak in the knees from Han having his wicked way with her. She wraps her arms around his neck and buries her head in his shoulder. It is these little intense but fun moments like these, that makes her so happy that he is hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to Send me Prompts at
> 
> http://melindamaay.co.vu/


End file.
